The Twisted Life of Us
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Emily and Maya go through the hardships of life, and they are doing it together. But will everything that happens to them be enough to tear them apart, or will their love be strong enough to overcome everything in their path? Rated T for future language.


_Hey guys, so I thought I'd just make a cute chapter story about our favorite PLL couple Emaya. It's only gonna be a few chapters, unless it turns out to be like California Vacation, because we all know how long that one is, (and by the way I am working on it and the next chapter will be up as soon as it's finished,) but anyways, I hope you like this story, let me know how long you guys think it should be!_

Maya's POV

I sighed. Emily looked over at me and I faked a smile at her. The music concert was coming up and I was in a real slump for music creativity. Emily and I were in study hall, and although I was supposed to be working on homework, I was trying to think of lyrics. It didn't help that I couldn't sing or have my guitar. Usually I would be in the music room but since the music teacher wasn't there, I was in trouble. The concert was in five days, and my grade on it would decide if I passed or failed music. It also didn't help that Emily was smiling at me every five seconds, but that didn't annoy me, just distracted me. I of course smiled back at her each time, and I then mentally slapped myself saying I wouldn't do it again. But then she would smile, and of course I'd smile back, and the process would repeat. Finally study hall ended and the bell rang to go home. "Hey babe, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place later?" Emily asked as we were walking out. "Sorry Em, I can't. I have tons of homework," I sighed. It wasn't a lie, I did, but that wasn't the reason I couldn't go. I could care less about my homework, but only the music students knew about the concert and since Christmas was on the day of the concert I wanted to surprise her with a song that I'd been writing. The only problem was, I hadn't even started yet. Usually when it came to music I was amazing at it, but when it came to Emily I lost all focus, especially something like this. "Aww, OK, I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily asked. I smiled and kissed her. "Of course," I smiled and walked off to my car. When I got home I instantly got to work on the song, but it was driving me crazy. When I looked at the clock I gasped. I'd been working for three hours, and I had about two notes written. I groaned. 'Maybe I do need a night off,' I said to myself. I smiled and texted Emily. "Hey babe, I can't focus on anything right now, does your offer still stand?" I got a quick response saying "Of course it does, see you in a bit :)" I smiled. Emily always knew how to make me feel better, even if it was her that caused the stress in the first place. I threw on a pair of jeans, a sweat shirt over my tank top, and threw my straightened black hair into a pony tail. "Mom I'm going to Emily's!" I called, throwing on a thin, jet black jacket and a pair of boots. "OK honey, see you later!" I got as an answer. I walked the two minute walk over to Emily's house and knocked on the door, shivering from the cold December air. I let out a sigh and saw my white breath. I shivered again. "I knew I should've worn a warmer jacket," I mumbled to my self. Emily opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let me in. As I hung up my coat and took off my boots Emily greeted me with a warm kiss. I smiled into the kiss, but as always she pulled away too soon. Then again, it was always too soon. It could be four hours till she pulled away and I would wine. She smiled as she saw me frown and kissed me again before taking my hand and leading me up to her bedroom. "So I was thinking movies and pizza," she laughed. I giggled and nodded. About half an hour later I was cuddled into Emily's arms eating my fourth slice of Fox's pizza. "So whatcha wanna do?" Emily asked. I shrugged. "Anything as long as I'm with you," I grinned. She smirked. "Anything?" she said, giving an evil smile, something very, very, rare in Emily's case. I smirked back and kissed her hard on the lips, turning so that I was on top of her. "Babe are you sure we should be doing this?" she asked. I giggled. "You're moms not home, is she?" I asked. "No," she replied slyly. I smirked. "Then yes I'm sure," I laughed.

2 hours later

"Emily?" I sighed, rolling over in her arms. "Hmm?" she replied, keeping her eyes closed. I smiled and kissed her bare chest. "I love you," I mumbled. She smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you too," she whispered before continuing to run her fingers through my hair. I sighed and settled my head on Emily's chest. "Think we should get dressed yet?" she asked after a few minutes. I giggled. "Sure," I laughed. We took about half an hour before we even had our underclothes, and it took another twenty minutes to find our pants and shirts. "Hey babe I probably have to go, but I'll walk you to school tomorrow if you want," I said. She nodded and kissed me. "I love you," she smiled against my lips. "Love you too, see you tomorrow," I laughed walking downstairs and grabbing my shoes and coat before walking back to my house.

The next morning I woke up to a bright ray of sun shining in my eyes. "Damn sun," I cursed under my breath before suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Last time I eat that much pizza," I mumbled to myself. I threw up again and after a few minutes it happened again. "Wow... Did I really eat that much?" I asked myself. I reached under the sink and started looking for a towel when I felt a box. I pulled it out and read the front. Pregnancy tests. "Could I be..." I started but I trailed off. 'You're being ridiculous' I said in my head, but I couldn't shake the idea. I finally decided to check, and when I got the results I almost fainted. This was one Christmas present I wasn't expecting.


End file.
